


Unspoken words

by LeDahliaNoir



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Pillow Talk, Power of Words, Use Your Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 23:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDahliaNoir/pseuds/LeDahliaNoir
Summary: Do you want me ? Yes, I do. Can you feel me ? Yes, I can. How is it even possible ?
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 13





	Unspoken words

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)! So this is an unusual way of writing. I wanted to try something new. The goal here is to figure out who's talking to the other one. 
> 
> Tips: I think you're all going to understand which words were pronounced either by Lewis or Seb just reading till the end.

Do you want me ? Yes, I do. Can you feel me ? Yes, I can. How is it even possible ? We're so far away from each other. You live there, I live here. I want you, you want me. Well...

Well, is it so difficult for you ? No, it's not. So how come ? I thought it was crystal clear. Whenever you close to me, I'm losing my mind. You have that effect on me that no one could never... Finish your sentence. Why ? You're already know what I'm going to say. I don't actually. That's why we never define our relashionship though. Who is "we" ? Us... Just me and you. 

Just me and you. Stop smirking. Why's that ? Because... Because we're not yet a couple ? We are actually. Since when ? For just a few seconds now. The silliness in you is what I like the most. 


End file.
